


Team Jacob (?)

by violent_ends



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Trixie Decker, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends
Summary: Much to Lucifer's disapproval, Trixie is reading the Twilight saga, but it's the discovery that she is "team Jacob" that prompts a weird line of questioning from her mom's boyfriend.“Why are you team Jacob, exactly?” he asks, fidgeting with the sleeves of his suit. “Is it because you think he’s more… normal and ordinary? A safer choice as a life partner? A moreadequatecompanion, perhaps?”“I just think the actor is prettier" she shrugs, beaming at him.





	Team Jacob (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, Twilight spoilers, I guess? Is it still a thing?

Bella is about to play baseball with the Cullen family for the first time and it’s all very exciting because evil vampires who drink real human blood are about to arrive and cause trouble, but mom and Lucifer can’t seem to stop talking and distract her from the book she’s trying to read on the living room carpet.

“You really are letting her read that?” Lucifer is saying, pointing at the book under Trixie’s nose. “That whole saga is just _preposterous_, Detective!”

He always uses these big, long words that not many other people use and Trixie likes it because it makes her feel cool just to know him and be friends with him, but she still doesn’t understand why he calls her mom _Detective_ because lately they kiss, like, all the time; they try to hide it but Trixie is not _dumb._ So she’s pretty sure Lucifer is her mom's boyfriend, which is great because Lucifer is awesome. And isn’t being a detective her mom’s _job_, anyway?

“Right," her mom replies, chewing her food between sentences – they are still having dinner but Trixie finished sooner to get back to her book – “a love story between a human and a vampire. _Completely_ unrealistic.”

“Well, yes! You do know vampires don’t exist, right, Detective?”

“Do I?”

“Oh, this is just _absurd_\- offspring!” Lucifer calls her all of a sudden, snapping his thumb and middle finger in Trixie’s direction and making her turn her head toward him questioningly. “Yes, _you_, unless you’re hiding an army of clones in your closet, in which case I'm out of here, thank you very much.”

Trixie sighs and places the book upside down on the carpet, then bounces up and walks all the way to his chair.

“Tell me, my little sugar fairy, do you think that Edward chap could actually exist? Do you think it would be more plausible than, say, the Devil living in L.A.?” Lucifer asks her, wiggling his eyebrows in a funny way.

“_Lucifer_” her mom scolds him, which is always cute because he never listens and she gets mad, but not really mad, and then they kiss and Trixie pretends she doesn’t see it.

“Uhm, I don’t know" she replies, because she’s not really following, “but it doesn’t matter because I'm team Jacob anyway.”

Lucifer’s face falls a little – Trixie doesn’t understand it either because sometimes he gets sad at things that don’t make other people sad, like this one. She tilts her head to the side and shoots him a puzzled look, but he simply says “Oh, I see" and focuses back on his food, so Trixie assumes she’s free to go.

Half an hour later she is in her bed and she can hear her mom washing the dishes in the kitchen. Suddenly, her door opens and closes and Lucifer is standing in the middle of her bedroom kind of awkwardly.

“Uhm, Beatrice?” he whispers, making her worry because it’s never a good sign when adults use her full name, “Can I ask you something?”

Oh, so there is nothing she did wrong; good.

“Sure, Lucifer" she tells him, sitting up against the pillows behind her.

“Why are you team Jacob, exactly?” he asks, fidgeting with the sleeves of his suit. “Is it because you think he’s more… normal and ordinary? A safer choice as a life partner? A more _adequate_ companion, perhaps?”

He clearly hasn’t seen the second movie because it turns out that Jacob is a werewolf (so many twists and turns of events!) so he isn’t exactly normal, either, but Trixie knows spoilers are bad so she stops herself from sharing the precious information. She hasn’t seen the last two movies, though, to make sure the books will be able to properly surprise her. But back to Lucifer’s question, she literally has no clue where he’s going with it, so she decides to just answer with the truth and hope it will make him happy again.

“I just think the actor is prettier" she shrugs, beaming at him.

“…oh" Lucifer says after a long moment. “That makes sense, too.”

Then he just stands there, not knowing how to end the conversation. The reply didn’t exactly satisfy him but Trixie doesn’t really know what he wants to hear, so she figures all she can do is help him out and gently send him on his way.

“Goodnight, Lucifer” she tells him, slipping back under the covers as she watches him.

He shakes his head to himself, like he’s thinking about something silly that it’s making him laugh as he remembers it.

“Goodnight, small human" he replies before leaving the room quietly.

*

It takes Trixie a few months to end the series, and when she does, she looks for a way to inform Lucifer about it. One night her mom gets sucked into a very long work call and leaves him alone in front of the TV long enough for her to have her opening, so she sits next to him on the sofa and blurts it out.

“Hey, Lucifer, I finished reading Breaking Dawn a few days ago.”

“Riveting" Lucifer comments, eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. No, this won’t do, he has to _listen_.

“So, in the end it turns out that Jacob is actually in love with Bella’s daughter, who is still a baby but it’s totally not creepy because he will wait and- okay, fine, it _is_ a bit weird" she corrects herself mid-sentence when Lucifer shoots her a horrified look.

“More like profoundly disturbing" he says, his attention finally to her, “but please, do go on.”

“Well, I just wanted to say that I am team Edward now!” Trixie announces triumphantly, her hands in the air, before her expression turns a bit more serious. “It seemed to bother you when I was rooting for Jacob so I wanted to let you know. Plus Bella is also a vampire now so it’s all for the best.”

Lucifer gives her that smile he usually only gives her mom, the one where his eyes get all shiny and it seems like he’s about to cry but then he doesn’t. He lets out a small chuckle and looks at her affectionately – it makes Trixie want to hug him but she also doesn’t want to spook him and her mom explained that it’s better to respect his personal space especially after he came back from a very long business trip that made him very tired.

“Thank you for telling me, little urchin" he says, before turning his eyes back to the TV, a small smile still on his lips.

*

A few years go by and Trixie knows everything now, because she is the smartest person in this house and because people keep whispering in corners but not really, because she remembers a half demonic face from one Halloween and because suspiciously bright white feathers keep appearing on the floor of her mom’s bedroom, of all places.

Mom and Lucifer are at the kitchen counter making dinner while she sits on the sofa and looks for something to watch on the television, until a scene from the first Twilight movie appears. After snapping her head back and forth between the screen and the couple a few times, her face splits into a proud grin.

“Lucifer! I finally got it!” she shouts. “So mom is Bella!”

“I'm who now?” comes her mother’s voice, with a low groan in the background. Trixie turns to see Lucifer with one palm flat over his face, shaking his head in embarrassment.

It’s always fun to make her stepdevil flustered, so she giggles in delight as she secretly thinks _Well, team Edward all the way, indeed._


End file.
